LawLu - Bedhead
by gone-to-ao3
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc, they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.


**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc, they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.**

 **Pairing: LawLu**

 **Anime: One Piece**

 **Contains: Fluff, Boy x Boy**

 **Authors Notes: N/A**

Luffy had been living with Law for a few weeks but he had always accidentally fallen asleep around Ace's after both of their shifts ended. Law didn't really mind. It meant that he could have some time alone to sort out some papers and crap that usually came with his work.

Law was still asleep by the time Luffy came back and by the lack of energy drink cans and scattered crisp packets in the living room, Luffy knew that Law hadn't woken yet so he went straight to the fridge to raid whatever he could find despite clearing Ace's less then 10 minutes ago.

After the teen had consumed at least 6 weeks worth of food he let out an exhausted sigh and plodded up the stairs, turning off in the direction of the bedroom.

The door creaked as Luffy pushed it open gently with his forehead. He was expecting Law to be asleep and tangled up in the blanket (since the duvet always ended up being piled on the floor) but what he didn't expect was his hair. He knew the surgeon often tossed and turned in his sleep but he had never seen his hair so... Messy?

It kind of turned Luffy on. Seeing the blanket snaking around Law, barely covering up his toned figure, the hot, black mess only added to what was putting the teen on edge. Luffy's feet subconsciously made their way towards the bed until he reached his side and crawled along over to Law. In retrospect to what he previously thought about Law's normal style of hair, this time his opinion had changed. He preferred the other's hair like this. The boy reached over and ran his hand through the wild hair, feeling the surprisingly soft strands brush between his fingers. He quickly pulled his hand away in fear of messing it all up but as soon as he let go, it all fell back into place like nothing had happened.

That's when Law woke up. The older looked up at the boy, not sure what he was looking at.

"Oh hey, Luffy-ya. Why are you back so early?" He drawled.

"Sabo needed Ace's help with moving the boxes to his new place so he woke me up before leaving to tell me." Luffy was still staring at Law's hair, fighting the urge to pounce on the surgeon and ravish him.

Law noticed that something was up with his partner but before he could ask, the teen gave in and straddled his waist. Luffy leant down and started to plant heavy kisses along the other's jaw line and up to his ear. Law couldn't gather what Luffy was aiming for.

"Luffy-ya, what's wrong?" He groaned, starting to breathe heavily due to Luffy beginning to suck on his neck quite vigorously. He went to move his hands to stop Luffy before it was too late but he found that his hands were pinned down to the bed sheets which alarmed Law more than it should of.

The teen pulled away and looked into Law's eyes pleadingly.

"Toraooo~ I'm hard~" Luffy squirmed, causing their crotches to rub together through clothes and the older to gulp.

"H-How so?" Law flustered.

"Your hair style~" Luffy was growing more impatient the more he had to explain.

"My... Hair?" The surgeon questioned, still not quite understanding.

Luffy huffed.

"It's all messy and it just makes me want to fuck you, okay?!" He blurted out loud after the frustration got the better of him, causing him to pant at his sudden outburst.

"B-Baka..." Law looked away in hope that the boy couldn't see his blush but soon turned back again and smirked.

Luffy got over his outburst but he was still growing impatient. He looked at Law's smirk and frowned.

"What?"

"You like my bed head so much you want to fuck me? I might just use that to my advantage to tease you in future."

"Don't." Luffy pouted, still frowning. Now it was Luffy's turn to be flustered. He didn't particularly want messy, black hair to be his new turn on but he didn't really have a choice. It just happened.

Law's smirk only carried on as he rolled over so that Luffy was below him with his grip released. When their faces were literally centimetres apart, the older whispered,

"Okay. You get your wish. But, I'm the Seme in this relationship so I get to fuck you, no objections."

Still stunned from being rolled over suddenly, Luffy thought about it with a verbal "Hmm" before finally agreeing with the terms.

"Good." The surgeon growled lustfully.

"This shall be fun."


End file.
